The invention relates to surgical apparatus for retracting anatomy to provide exposure of the operative site, and more particularly relates to retraction apparatus which is sturdy, adjustable and conducive to thorough sterilization.
In surgical operations, retraction apparatus is needed to access internal organs and bone structures. Variance in types of surgery and patient size necessitates a device which is both adjustable and sturdy. In addition, equipment sterilization requirements call for a device which can be thoroughly cleansed by conventional means in a safe and easy manner.
Heretofore, surgical retraction devices utilize one or two different types of connecting joint mechanisms. The first type of joint consists of several parts which allow the surgeon to swivel and/or rotate the retractor blades into place. Recent trends in the sterilization process require the disassembly of all components of the retractor for autoclaving. As a result, operating room personnel must re-assemble the components of the retractor in surgery. This process is slow and costly. An example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,916.
The second type of joint consists of a single part which cannot be disassembled. This joint can be easily sterilized and readied for use in surgery; however, the joint does not offer the surgeon the ability to swivel the retractor blade into place. An example of such a part is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,763.
In addition, table mounted surgical retraction devices utilize rail clamps. The first type of clamp commonly used may not be secured to an operating table without breaking the sterile field. During surgery, repositioning of this rail clamp must be performed by a non-sterile circulating nurse, thereby increasing the duration of the surgery. An example of such a rail clamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,916.
The second type of clamp commonly used may be secured to an operating table without breaking the sterile field. However, without disassembly, such clamps do not permit access to internal threads of the clamp for proper cleaning and lubrication. Saline solution and blood not completely removed during the sterilization process will subject the threads to premature galling, marring, and stripping. An example of such a rail clamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,763.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved surgical retractor.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a surgical retractor having connection joints which facilitate the exact placement of retractor blades relative to the patient as well as facilitate efficient and sufficient cleaning, lubrication, and sterilization.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a surgical retractor having a rail clamp which may be secured to an operating table without breaking the sterile field and facilitates the cleaning, lubrication, and sterilization of securing threads without disassembling the clamp.